Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is Bugs Bunny's bubbly, kooky and talkative girlfriend and her best friend is Tina Russo Duck. Biography Lola first appears in Members Only, as a member of the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club where she meets Bugs, while playing tennis (in a clumsy manner, hitting tennis balls on the court side Bugs and Daffy were playing on, most likely because she was unfocused at the time) on the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club tennis court and they soon fall in love with each other and have dinner and a movie. However, Bugs finds out on their date that Lola's high-spirited personality causes her to talk constantly (speaking whats on her mind), gets forgetful/confused about certain facts, and get eccentric so much she even mistakes the commercials before the movie they were seeing AS the movie. After the date Bugs decides to avoid Lola as possible, having becomed annoyed and embarresd by her quirks (going so far as to say their first date was the worst of his life, even though later episodes would show Bugs is still attracted to Lola). Lola on the other hand found there date to be the best of her life and tries to get a hold of Bugs through constant phone calls and 128 emails, all which Bugs would ignore. Lola then runs into Bugs at the dry cleaners, grocery store and a gym. After an accident at the gym nearly results in killing Bugs, he tells Lola he can't see her anymore, saying he's not sure if there a perfect match. Lola, hurt, starts crying uncontrollbly and Bugs then exclaims he didn't mean it, and to his dismay and Lola's excitement, agress to go out with her again. Later on, Bugs dresses up as a woman at the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. to trick Lola into thinking he'll break her heart. When Bugs comes back to Lola without his disguise on, Lola comes to the conclusion that the " very ugly woman" was telling her Bugs is a bad boy, making her more attracted to him. Lola then notices her parents and walks up to them introducing Bugs. Her dad says that Lola talked a lot about him, even though Bugs feels she doesn't know anything about him. Then, Bugs buys a mint after using the bathroom and drops it before making a final break-up attempt. It rolls underneath Lola's seat, and when he reaches to pick it up, Lola thinks he is proposing to her and Lola screams yes. In a twist of events, at the wedding, she runs off with Pepe Le Pew, the wedding planner, saying she is in love with him instead of Bugs. Image:1303741856.jpg|Lola meets Bugs at the tennis court.|link=Monster Talent Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours.|link=Members Only Image:Yay!.png|Lola finds Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay.|link=Members Only Image:1303741892.jpg|Lola enjoys her first date with Bugs, except Bugs himself.|link=Members Only Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive.|link=Members Only Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her.|link=Members Only Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Lola kisses Bugs, as Pepe Le Pew watches when they plan the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding.|link=Members Only In Eligible Bachelors, it is discovered Lola had broken up with Pepe in order to date Bugs again, as she bidded $100,000 on him at Porky Pig's bachelore auction. They both go to Paris, and visit the Lourve, Eiffle Tower, and the Versailles, which Lola mistakes the three of these things as a "shopping mall", "Stonehenge", and "the White House." As Lola continues on with her incessant chattering, Bugs tells her to stop talking, and enjoy the beautiful sights. Lola stops talking and the two go on a romantic montage, and Bugs actually enjoys his time with Lola more than he did in Members Only, and he even dances with and kisses her. Although, Lola says it would have been more better with talking, which makes Bugs frown and drop her while in dance position. Later when Bugs comes home, he puts a picture of him and Lola standing in front of the Eiffle Tower on the refridgerater. Image:Bachelors2.jpg|Lola visits Bugs to tell him that she is taking him to Paris, France for their date.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Bachelors5.jpg|Bugs tells Lola to stop talking and just enjoy the sights in Paris.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Peel of Fortune, Lola and Bugs sang the Merrie Melodie in the episode, entitled We Are in Love, in which she sings about her one-sided feeling to speed up her relationship with Bugs. In Double Date, Bugs calls her to ask her to give Daffy date advice. She gives Daffy a script about what every girl wants to hear, and when he reads it aloud, she develops an attraction for him. Daffy gets a date with Tina, and Lola continuiously tells Daffy that Tina has a fake name, and might be a stalker. Lola g oes on a fake date with Bugs to spy on Tina and Daffy, who end up having a great time. This drives Bugs to tell Lola that Daffy isn't her boyfriend; he is. When Lola hears this, she falls back in love with him (she had managed to record Bugs' words on her tape recorder and played them back over and over, much to Bugs' dismay and surprise). She then suggests she, Bugs, Daffy, and Tina double date. Personality Described by Bugs in their first Merrie Melodie as a very pretty lady, but crazy, crazy, crazy, Lola is considered physically beautiful and is usually nice to others, but is highly eccentric. Which causes her to talk constantly, speaking what's exactly on her mind and what she thinks is important to say, and quickly get eager to have a relationship with someone who is being romantic to her (Bugs), as well as get her feelings temporlary misplaced to others who are also being romantic (Pepe in Members Only, and Daffy in Double Date). While most likely not unintelligent and unathletic, Lola's eccentricity also causes her to be unfocused in sports (as shown in Members Only), and confuses certain things with others (what she's allergic to, monuments, etc) Trivia *The Merrie Melodie in the episode Peel of Fortune is sung by Lola about her falling in love with Bugs. *Lola's The Looney Tunes Show design is based on her original design from her debut, Space Jam, but without her aqua eyes. Also, in Space Jam, Lola was just portroyed as a tomboyish-femme fatale. But in order to give her more personality and make her more humorus (her Baby Looney Tunes counterpart doesn't can't as she was an infant), she was given her eccentric, talkative and distracted quirks. *Her license plate is BUGS ♥R (Bugs lover). Category:Characters